


Crystal Clear

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's a case involving Aussie investigators? Even when they try to help each other they are more of a hindrance. Can the two Aussies and Team Gibbs get along long enough to solve a case. Language barriers and misunderstandings are aplenty. Written for an Australian friend. No insults are intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 30/03/2015

Gibbs got a call at his desk, “Yep Gibbs,” as he listened to the voice at the other end.

“McGee, MTAC, you’re with me,” he shouted across at Tim.

They climbed the stairs and Gibbs opened the door, they saw that Vance was already standing looking at the screen; Tim took his place at one of the monitors.

“G’Day Special Agent Gibbs, I’m Detective Senior Sergeant Steve Owen, from the Purana Taskforce in Melbourne, and this is Detective Sima Bollinger,” as the guy on the screen indicated to his left. “As you know or maybe don’t know, more than 60% of Australia's major organised crime figures now deal in crystal meth.”

“And I should know this why?” Gibbs asked looking at the screen.

“We got wind that something was going down, what with Exercise Talisman Saber coming up. TheTS15 is scheduled to take place early to mid-July and New Zealand’s Minister for Defence has announced, and that the New Zealand Defence Force will fully participate in the Exercise this year,” Steve replied.

“I don’t understand what has this got to do with NCIS, Sir?” Gibbs continued to question.

“The Talisman Saber involves joint exercises performed by the Australian Defence Force and the United States Military, right?” the Detective continued.

“Yes,” Gibbs answered.

“And it is across, six locations in northern and central Australia, the Coral Sea, and in Honolulu, and Suffolk, Virginia,” Steve replied, “And along with your U.S. Fleet Cyber Command, the operating force responsible for your Navy's cyber warfare programmes.”

“I know what they do, Suffolk is home to the United States Joint Forces Command (USJFCOM) and the 10th fleet was reactivated as the force provider to Cyber Command. What is this all about, Sir?” Gibbs almost shouted, feeling this was getting dragged out.

“We have information that the exercise will be used as a recce for future smuggling between your country and ours. In fact we have information that leads us to believe that one of our sailors has been in contact with his brother in Washington D.C. and that a network has been or will be put in place to smuggle methylamphetamine, the crystal "ice" variety, the most common, into Australia. The price of crystal meth in Australia is among the highest in the world, driving the country's organised crime gangs, to trade increasingly in the drug.”

“And?” Gibbs continued to dig.

“And,” Steve continued, “According to reports, the gangs supplying the drug are also mixing it with other illegal substances in an attempt to increase addiction levels. It’s said Mexican drug cartels are becomingly increasingly involved in supplying the drug abroad, working with distribution networks in other countries such as Australia.”

“How much we talking about, cost and weight?” Gibbs now enquired, the word Mexican making him nervous.

“In November last year,” Steve began to add, “New South Wales police seized more than 800 kilograms of methylamphetamine, along with two tonnes of MDMA, call it Ecstasy or Molly, it still was worth a combined estimated street value of A$1.5bn or $1.2million. And earlier this month, we discovered 230 kilograms of liquid methylamphetamine in a consignment of 20,000 bottles of flavoured water destined for a Sydney warehouse.” 

“Boss, Detective Owen, sorry to interrupt, but we have a major incident unfolding at NSA HQ. You mentioned Cyber Command, well seems we may have two dead,” Tim now added, looking at his screen.

“I think I should maybe fly over with the information I have,” Steve added.

“When can we expect you?” Gibbs now asked.

“Day after tomorrow,” came the reply.

“Sounds good, we’ll maybe have more for you to go on,” as Gibbs indicated they cut the link.

 

-oOo-

 

“Gibbs, have you heard or seen the news?” Ellie asked, as the pair re-joined the bullpen. “NSA…..I need to get in touch with Sofia Martinez, but my calls are being blocked,” she added now looking worried.

“Yeap, know, and that meeting involved the Australian Police, we need to find out as much as we can on this, a Detective Steve Owen is arriving day after tomorrow.”

“Report says FBI taking control,” Tony now added, looking at the screen.

“Good then I’m calling Fornell.”

 

-oOo-

 

The team stood looking at the ZNN news, the official was quoting:-One man has been killed and another was seriously wounded after a shooting at a gate to the US National Security Agency headquarters near Washington. The incident began shortly after 9:00 local time when at least two people attempted to drive the vehicle into the National Security Agency section of the Fort Meade facility. The NSA, in a rare public statement, said that the driver refused to obey an NSA police officer's commands to exit the secure area. "We do not believe it is related to terrorism," FBI Baltimore spokeswoman Anne Sorreson told the Press.

They didn’t see Fornell appear from the elevator, “She has to say that, being the official line, “Not related to terrorism.”

“Glad you could join us……….coffee, I need to brief you on something our friends down under have been working on.

“Friends, from a land down under,” as they made their way to the elevator, “Sounds like a song from Men at Work, some 80’s group, and your men at work, gonna do some?” Fornell mentioned, “Or it is a gibberish term for your friends over the border down Mexico way?” 

“No friends of mine, but the Aussies think so.”

 

-oOo-

 

Gibbs handed Tobias the coffee, and they went to sit on a park bench.

“Well Tobias what you got,” Gibbs asked as he sipped the coffee

“Ok the injured man has been identified as Kevin Fleming, 20, of Baltimore. Fleming and another man were in a stolen Ford Escape SUV when they encountered NSA police at the entrance to the Ft. Meade. Officers say the two inside were men dressed as women.” 

“Meaning Tobias, and you got any relevant information?” Gibbs asked sipping the coffee.

“Bit early for speculation, but OK everyone for their own kink. Information indicates the two men were partying at a hotel with a third individual, when they took that individual's car without permission. However, it's still unclear how or why they ended up at the NSA gate. “

“Or dressed as women,” Gibbs smiled looking straight ahead.

“Preliminary information turned up nothing, but cocaine was found in the vehicle,” Fornell replied.

“Ok, I got the drugs bit, now what?” Gibbs questioned.

“This is the second security incident this month involving the NSA. At the beginning of March, a former state correctional officer was arrested, and accused in a string of Maryland shootings, including one at Fort Meade. Gunshots struck a building near the NSA office.”

“And you think they are connected?” Gibbs asked.

“Always on the lookout, but when did you say your Aussie task force were arriving?”

“Didn’t, but day after tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a film,” Fornell replied now drinking the coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after tomorrow came round quickly; the Aussies were staying in the Hotel Rouge, at 1315 16th Street Northwest, a stone’s throw from the Australian Embassy at 1601 Massachusetts Avenue Northwest. What with the time difference and everything, the day after tomorrow became yesterday to some and also did that not make it April Fool’s Day Tony had wondered. 

Gibbs had briefed the team as much as he could, and Tobias had asked if he could join them as he wasn’t really doing much, and anyway, and he didn’t like foreigners working his patch.

“We got a Detective Senior Sergeant Steve Owen, arriving, and he is bringing a Detective by the name of Sima Bollinger, with him.”

“What Steve Owen from Eastenders?” Dr Mallard asked, “Always was interested in the East End gangs, I was going to tell you about the gang wars in Melbourne, very reminiscent of the gang wars of London and Glasgow back in the 60’s and 70’s. Oh and has some idiot tried to smuggle a koala on a submarine, again? But I digress slightly, I always liked the Australian tongue and language, it always reminded me of London Cockney speech……when I was a Police Officer with the metropolitan force, and of course some Scots words in there, it all comes about, because the British Government sent their convicts to Botany Bay.”

“Has that got any reference to the case Doctor?” Gibbs enquired.

“Not in the slightest, I just like to hear the sound of my own voice,” Ducky answered smiling, before walking away.

“Good, so as I was saying………” 

“Gibbs,” as the team turned to see Vance standing with Steve, and an Indian Asian beauty, just slightly behind.

“G’day, I’m Steve Owen, and may I introduce Detective Sima Bollinger,” as he stood aside and let Sima into the bullpen.

“G’day,” Sima smiled.

“Gibbs, I have told Detective Sergeant Owen you will cooperate fully with his team as they will cooperate fully with us. I want this to be wrapped up with efficiency. And Tobias, any help you can give would be appreciated,” Vance added before leaving the group for his office. 

“May I introduce Tony DiNozzo, Senior Agent, Tim McGee, Senior Agent and Cyber geek, and finally Ellie Bishop, Ellie came to us from NSA, so knows her way about and has still got contacts. And this,” as Gibbs indicated, “Is Tobias Fornell, FBI, he’s just here to pass the time.”

“Pleased to meet you all, and call me Steve, I hate being too formal,” the Australian replied, “But do you have a room for this investigation?”

“Nope, we use campfire tactics here,” Tony added, “But I’m sure we can desk share,” leering at Sima.

“Personally, I would like to do a recce to see Fort Meade, and the surrounding area,” Owen asked.

“As you know Fort Meade is located about 30 minutes outside Washington, the facility houses the US Cyber Command, the US Defence Information School and other agencies, in addition to the NSA. The NSA is a clandestine intelligence agency, charged with collecting and analysing electronic signals for US intelligence and counterintelligence purposes,” Ellie added.

“I have done my research. But what I want to know is how a network could be played out, and to see the surrounding area,” Steve again asked, “Maybe even a trip to Norfolk or Suffolk.”

“Sure thing Steve, you OK to ride with Fornell and me?” Gibbs asked.

“DiNozzo, you and Sima and I think just for safety……….that would be Sima’s, McGee and Bishop can join you,” Gibbs smiled, the Gibbs smile.

“Aww shucks Boss, you know me too well.”

 

-oOo-

 

The small talk over, the seven, the magnificent seven, Tony had mentioned, in the passing, and had got a head slap from Gibbs, piled into two pool cars in the parking lot.

“See you at Fort Meade,” Gibbs had ordered.

Tony had volunteered himself to drive, so starting the engine, drove off in pursuit of Gibbs.

“Sima, with your beauty and surname I have to ask, have you ever tried acting?” Tony enquired in all seriousness, but smiling.

“Pardon?” 

“Bollinger, Bollywood?” Tony laughed.

“For your drum, I have done actin’. I have been undercova’. I worked as a mole in Melbourne, what you would call a hooka’” Sima replied in her Australian accent.

“Hooka’ ? Nope got me on that, and drum, you play them?” Tony replied shaking his head slightly. 

“I think, Sima is saying, she was role playing a prostitute, and drum is information,” Tim added from the rear.

“Oh, right, a hooker……a moll, when you said mole I thought for one minute you were talking about espionage…………which I suppose you were…..in a way,” Tony continued, “And I suppose you would “drum” your buddies with your findings. And being a prostitute you were definitely undercover,” he continued, now laughing.

“Could we possibly talk about what we are going to do when we get to Fort Meade,” Ellie asked,” And are you wanting to see round the building or just look, as you wanted to go to Norfolk.”

“Betta’ wait and see what our bosses want,” Sima concluded, as they now drove in silence, she just admired the countryside.

 

-oOo-

 

On the way to NSA, Gibbs had asked if Steve had wanted a conducted tour of the building or round Fort Meade. Steve declined, saying he had really wanted to get the feel of the land, the layout, and also could they proceed to Suffolk and Norfolk.

Gibbs mentioned it would take about 4hrs to get there and then 3 back to D.C. Did he really want to do all that travelling or would tomorrow do? Steve agreed that the next day would probably be better, it would give him time to check out some information from back home, but the drive up had been interesting, so yes if a tour could be arranged it could be of interest.

Gibbs called Sofia Martinez, who said she would be delighted, and was that idiot Tony with him? Gibbs had laughed, and replied, “Not as yet, but he is on his way,” as he saw the pool car turn through the gate of the NSA building, off Route 32, the trio alighted the car and waited for Tony to stop beside them.

“Eventful journey?” Steve had enquired, as Sima set foot on the ground.

“Nope, but the drongo’s a pain,” pointing to Tony.

“See she’s doing it again,” Tony replied.

Steve just smiled and looked at Sima, “Try not to wind them up too much.”

“No wuckers Steve,” smiling at her boss, as Tony gave her a Paddington Bear stare.

The group then made their way to the reception door and a quick tour of the NSA building, everyone was on edge watching, as Gibbs always said, rule #35, “Always watch the watchers,” and of course, the vehicles, in the area. What they didn’t see was a car strategically parked so the occupants could see the comings or goings from the building. That would be all, but Sima who noticed them from an upstairs window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the visit the group returned to their cars, and Steve reminded Sima to behave, as did Gibbs to Tony.

"Yes Boss," they replied in unison.

They drove back onto the Washington Parkway, but something was bothering Sima, the car she had seen earlier parked up, appeared to be following their cars, and she asked Tony if there was a more scenic route, and well she was a tourist so to speak, but if her hunch was right she would call Steve.

"Sure," Tony replied as he slipped off the freeway and into the countryside. Sima sighed as she saw the car speed on; she would call her Boss later.

They hadn't driven more than a couple of miles and were just south of South Laurel when a car came racing towards them; it was the one Sima had seen tailing them.

"Gonna chuck a yewy, Seppo," Sima shouted pointing to the car whizzing the other way.

"A what?" Tony shouted.

"I think Sima suggests you do a U turn, and a Seppo, I believe is a Yank, coming from the cockney slang Seppo, septic tank, Yank, American," Tim translated.

"Well thank you McLingo, coming from the DiNozzo urban dictionary, meaning, know it all linguist."

"Bit touchy is your partna'? And anyone get the rego of the Vee dub?" Sima asked.

"Rego…and vee dub, ahh come on," Tony again shouted as he tried to do the turn.

"Yeah, like rego, the registration and a Vee tub as in Volkswagen," she replied.

"Like nope," as they heard a bang and the car suddenly swerve off the road and into a banking, "Great now a flat," Tony whined.

"Strewth, someone just spat the dummy," Sima laughed, looking at Tim, in the vanity mirror.

"I am not, a dummy," as the car came to a halt.

"Naw, just lost the plot did we Tony?" Tim smiled.

The four got out the car to look at the damage of the fender, and the tyre.

"Bit of a bingle and looks like a boomer hit ya, you really should get roo bars fitted."

"Better call the Boss," Tim sighed taking his cell from his pocket and calling Gibbs.

"Know where we are?" Sima now ventured.

"Nope."

"So we're k's south of Woop Woop or in other words in the middle of nowhere," Sima shouted throwing her arms in the air, "How you ever exist, I have no idea", as she now stormed off up the road before shouting, "Oi, someone's carked it over here."

As Tony turned to Tim, "Carked?"

"Died, Tony, died as in snuffed it, as in life gone, as in….'E's kicked the bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisible," Tim laughed.

"So the Great McOz speaks again," Tony answered back annoyed, "And please, McBoa', please, not the Monty Python sketch."

"Ok, right on, but then Tony, you ain't dead either….. yet," Tim smiled, walking over to join Sima, who was now staring down the banking into a ditch. The body was face down but you could see the skull was red.

"Looks like he was hit with a tyre iron,…before hitting his head on the snag," as she pointed to the ground, and then the tree stump, which had a red mark.

"McLinguist, now what did the lady say?" as Tony arrived with Ellie. "And we certainly have hit a snag, as I have no idea."

"Sima, is pointing out that the guy died, from blunt force trauma to the head, either initially by the crowbar," pointing to the ground, "Or by hitting his head on the tree stump which is slightly submerged by the undergrowth or in this case the overgrowth," Tim laughed. "So to me, it stands out like shag on the rock or even Tony, if you excuse the expression, dog's balls, eh Sima."

"Ripper, and by the pozzy of the body, I would say rolled there from the road."

They didn't notice Ellie go over and start to go through the victim's pockets.

"Guys, we have a real problem, the deceased is one CPO Australian Navy, by the name of Bruce Lee, that the sailor you and Steve were following?" Ellie asked.

"Yep, that's the guy. But what we really need now, is to get back to D.C., and maybe we need a ute to get out of here or a' we going to limp to the servo. And I reckon we a' 8 clicks from the nearest one."

"Ok, will someone decipher what was just said please, and you have to be joking, I mean Bruce Lee," Tony muttered.

"Sorry Tony, but Lee is the 7th most common surname in Australia, and well he is Chinese," as Ellie looked at the deceased, "And Tony, what Sima just said was, we need a breakdown truck or are we going to go under our own steam, as the nearest gas station and garage, is 8 kilometres away or 5 miles."

"Great, now you're at it," poor Tony wailed.

They didn't see Tim again on his cell, "Boss, now we got a real problem," as he began to explain.

Sima turned to face Tony, "Look, I don't suppose you are familia' with some of our sayings, but then again I don't understand your lingo," Sima replied staring Tony in the eyes.

"In the States "familia" can mean the family, or the Cosa Nostra, and yes the Boss is "familia"" Tony replied, the emphasis on familia, "With the family so to speak, since we helped put away a member of the Reynosa Cartel, Alejandro Rivera," placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah and who is taking his place, a Mexican?" Sima asked.

"Like yeah, they usually are," Tony replied.

"No, a Mexican…. from over the border, down under," she added.

"What Sima is trying to say is in her country a Mexican is a person from south of the Queensland, or New South Wales border, probably another Melbournian," Tim again translated, closing his cell.

"Like I said they usually are," Tony shouted back.

"Hey, you got kangaroos loose in the top paddock?" she shouted at Tony.

"I think she just told Tony he was intellectually inadequate," Ellie translated, looking at Tim.

"Oi, can we stop the arguing please," Tony shouted, "As Senior Field agent here can I make a decision?"

"No," Tim, Ellie and Sima replied in unison, as Tim wondered if he should call Gibbs again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On a good day it can take just over 30 minutes to reach D.C. so Gibbs and Owen were already in the building when they got Tim's first call.

"Well get it fixed McGee" was all Gibbs could say, turning to Owen and Fornell he explained that the team were in a slight accident, something about Sima wanting to do a U-turn and that Tony had bumped the car. It was Tim's second call that riled Gibbs, as he turned to Steve and questioned him.

"Does the name Bruce Lee, mean anything to you?"

"Yep, he's the sailor we have been tracking, what's up?" Steve asked, starting to look worried.

"Dead, that's what's up. So Detective Sergeant Owen what are you keeping from me and my team, or should I say, what have you, so conveniently forgotten to mention," Gibbs continued.

"What I failed to mention to you, was the Tongs or maybe should have said the Triads?" Steve began to say, "Bruce, as Tim may have mentioned, is a CPO in the Australian Navy and yes he's Chinese," seeing the grin begin to appear on Tobias's face.

"Oh this gets better and better," Tobias laughed.

"These Tongs are described as secret societies or sworn brotherhoods and are often tied to criminal activity, while the Triads are one of many branches of Chinese transnational crime organisations."

"Yeh, I know Tongs originated from early Chinatown communities, originally "social clubs", and they tried to model themselves on Triads, and they did become involved in criminal activities such as extortion, illegal gambling, drug trafficking, human trafficking, murder and prostitution," Gibbs replied.

"In recent years, some Tongs have reformed to eliminate their criminal elements and have become civic-minded organisations. What we were trying to find out was, if Lee was a Tong or a Triad, his brother we believe has connections with Triads out of L.A.," Owen added.

"I have heard of the Black Dragons," Fornell added.

"So the Black Dragons are L.A., you think the Triads are in league with the Mexicans?" Gibbs began to say.

"Oh yes, enter the dragon, the Chinese connection," Steve laughed, "And Tobias, we owe it to our children, to close down."

"You're beginning to sound like DiNozzo, but Tobias what you got on Triads in Washington?" as Gibbs now turned to face him.

"Nothing as yet, the BD's were taken down in one of the largest gang sweeps in 2002, we, that would be the FBI, simultaneously raided and arrested 30 of its core members. But in more recent times rumour has it, they are back controlling part of LA's Chinatown."

"And since you helped, I heard, close the network of the Reynosa Cartel," Steve now added looking at Gibbs, "We think there is an opportunity to reopen the Mexico to Canada east coast route."

"Getting the connection now, but first we need to get the body to Ducky, and the team home," as he called autopsy, "Tobias you ok to drive your car?"

"Tim did give you the coordinates of where they were?" Fornell enquired.

"Tobias, what I got from Tony was, woop woop and you beaut ripper, but Tim did tell me," Gibbs laughed.

-oOo-

By the time Ducky and Palmer had arrived in the MCRT vehicle, Gibbs was already there, and Ducky noticed that there were two huddles, team Gibbs, and Detective Owen and Sima, she was pointing to the car and the damage.

"Slight bingle and look at the ding, if you get my drift. The drongo won't drive it to the servo, so his Boss gonna' call a ute?"

"Arvo mate," Ducky shouted over to the visitors, "How ya goin'?"

"Good-o," Sima smiled back.

"Bonza. Ok let's have a gander, looks like he came a cropper, and my, oh my, a dead marine too."

"Another body, Duks?" Tony questioned wondering how he had missed that.

"No Antony, an empty beer bottle, just love to throw the odd word in here and there," as Ducky now looked at the body said, "Deffo, blunt force trauma to the head, but was he dead before or after?" as he now indicated to Jimmy and Tim to put the body in the truck for him.

"Hooroo," Ducky shouted, "See you back at autopsy, and I see Mr Palmer is giving you all the Aussie salute."

"I was not waving Dr Mallard, I was…" Jimmy began to say.

"I know, swiping the flies off your head."

-oOo-

Dr Mallard and Jimmy were working away when Gibbs and Owen entered autopsy.

"Come for a Captain Cook, Jethro, and G'day Steve."

"G'day, Dr Mallard."

"Call me Ducky everyone else does, but right now, your CPO was hit by the tyre iron and them pushed down the banking to where he came a cropper, hitting his head on said snag. Did I ever tell you Jethro, about the fantastic time I had in Darwin back in the mid 70's just after the Vietnam War," as he now turned his attention to Owen, "Steve, me and a couple of diggers made it to Darwin from New Guinea or was it Timor, whatever the case; the natives had this delightfully refreshing drink, it wasn't until years later I discovered it was made from a mixture of rum punch and water buffalo urine. They'd never seen a white man and my life was in jeopardy…until I cured the chief's wife of a terrible yeast infection… I must say…."

"Duks, the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing much more…and no, as far as I can tell, no drugs in his system, but Abigail will be able to tell you for sure. What he did have, was a Maccas," Ducky continued on his Australian line, "Sometime in the morning. And he was probably killed 4hrs before he was found. But now if you don't mind it is time for Mr Palmer and me to have a bickie and a cuppa. Nice to have met you again Steve, maybe we could meet up later and I could tell you my tales of Darwin?"

"Sure thing, but bit busy right now," came the reply.

"I didn't know you had been to Darwin, Dr Mallard," Jimmy now questioned looking wide eyed.

"Yes, we arrived there in 1975, they had had the most awful cyclone…Tracy I remember," Ducky continued.

"Tracy, was she your sweetheart?"

"No Mr Palmer, they call cyclones names and Tracy was the one that hit Darwin Christmas 1974. They say 71 lives were lost…"

They didn't see or hear Gibbs and Steve listening from the door, all they heard was a cough and looking over saw the pair.

"Duks…the body, or a cuppa," Gibbs smiled over pointing, to the table.

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, the group were now sitting or standing round the bullpen, Sima was sharing Ellie's desk but staring at Tony. Tobias had turned up again.

"How many people did you see in the car Sima?" Gibbs asked.

"At NSA, and in the car that you were going to follow?" Steve added.

"Two and two," she replied

"Doesn't mean the body wasn't already dumped or in fact in the back of the car," Ellie added.

"Would say, dumped on way to NSA," Tony added.

"Think we should get the brotha' in for a backroom waltz?" Sima ventured.

"Sima, I am not running a coffee morning here," Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, what Sima is saying, is interrogation, and was thinking put her and Tony in there, just for fun."

"That wise Steve?" Gibbs queried looking at the pair.

"Steve, g'arn, with that dingbat?" his junior officer shouted now standing.

"To right, mate, can hear the earbashing from here," Owen replied.

"McGee, put a BOLO out for the brother?" Gibbs ordered, suddenly realising he didn't actually know the brothers name.

"Tyler Lee," Steve replied.

"Putting BOLO out for Tyler Lee, Boss, but he does work as a chef at the Hunan Dynasty, Pennsylvania Avenue," as Tim brought something up on the screen.

"Well get him in, chop chop," Gibbs ordered.

"Your Boss just make a funny?" Sima asked of Ellie.

"Fornell, you want to stick around or you going to dig something up for us?" Jethro now enquired looking at Tobias.

"I had enough excitement yesterday. I'll go and see what my friends in the FBI task force in LA have got," as Fornell said goodbye and headed for the elevator.

"Ok what are you pair waiting for, go get us a Chinese," looking at Tim and Ellie and smiling.

"What about us Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Interview room one."

-oOo-

Tyler Lee sat looking round the room; he was fidgeting with his fingers and looking at the two way mirror.

"You ready?" Tony asked Sima.

"Yep," as she opened the door, and headed for the room.

"G'day, bit nervous a' we. Want a smoko?" Sima asked throwing her notes on the table and sitting down.

"Why am I here? I haven't done anything wrong," Tyler replied.

"Lost your Australian accent, by the sounds of it," Tony smiled at Tyler, standing with his back to the wall.

"Yep, but that your offsider," he smiled looking at Sima, but pointing to Tony.

"Ya reckon, nah he's the local NCIS agent, Special Agent DiNozzo. Your brotha', heard from him in awhile?" she continued to ask.

"Thought you'd speak more like an Australian, how long have you been in the States?" Tony enquired.

"10yrs, I got citizenship," Tyler answered.

"No ties back home?" Tony continued to question.

"Why should I, my parents divorced, my younger brother stayed with mom, I came here with dad."

"Talking of your brotha', when did you last see him?" Sima asked.

"Couple of days ago, why" Tyler replied shrugging.

"Can you be moar precise, I mean, he was staying with ya right? Sima again questioned.

"Is, just not seen him. I work shifts, he's on vacation but why say was?"

"Because Tyler, he's dead. Lyin' in NCIS autopsy, but we need a formal ID," Sima added.

"No," Tyler cried, "What happened?"

"Bad move Sima, yes, your brother Bruce, I'm afraid has met with an accident, yesterday morning, so when did you last see your brother?" Tony now questioned folding his arms.

"2ish two days ago in the afternoon, he was going to meet a friend. I worked until 2am then went gambling then home about 6ish. I assumed Bruce was there or if not, out with some "Sheila"."

Sima smiled at the answer "Name of Sheila?"

"I don't know, he is a sailor, had a girl in every port."

"When did you get back in touch with your brother?" Tony now asked moving over to the other side of the mirror.

"Didn't, he contacted me, through mom. Said life too short, needed to see family. I knew he was in the Navy, but he said that he was on leave in L.A."

"So what made Bruce come to D.C. apart, from seeing you?" Tony again asked.

"Said, he had a little business, with some Mexican."

"Now when you say Mexican, ya mean an Australian or a Mexican." Sima queried.

"I mean someone called Perdo, from Reynosa," Tyler replied, as Tony turned to look at the mirror.

Behind the screen Gibbs stiffened.

Tyler continued to speak, "Look, Bruce left a note saying he was going on a mission to Edinburg and meeting Pedro and a Donna McAllen, she had a Mercedes, and a sister called Elsa."

"Sounds cryptic to me," Sima replied smiling.

"Not to me," Gibbs whispered.

"Oh, goin' back here Tyler, how did Bruce meet Pedro?" Sima now questioned.

"As far as I know….through some group in LA. Look I'm American now, he's Australian. I know nothing about him. He, was just wanting to meet up, be friends."

"What you not telling us about your family, Tyler," Tony asked quietly seeing fear in the guy's eyes.

As Tyler looked at Sima and then Tony, he had tears in his eyes, "Mum has cancer…six months max, wants to see me before she dies. I don't have much money, I gamble, Bruce said he could get me the money to visit."

"Where's your dad now?"

"He moved back to LA," as the tears now flowed down Tyler's cheeks.

"You believe him?" Steve asked looking at the man, through the two way mirror.

"Oh yes," Gibbs answered.

"I did some checking, the father is back in L.A. and is a successful business man, importing clothing," Tim added.

"And the cryptic note?" Ellie asked shaking her head.

"Hidalgo County, Texas, all names are there," Gibbs just replied looking straight ahead.

"So really a Mexican?" Steve asked shaking his head.

"Steve, I think we need to take a little visit, to see a Alejandro Rivera, I'll brief you on the way," Gibbs concluded as they left the control room.

-oOo-

"Well, well, well, and what do I owe the pleasure of Agent Gibbs today, and this a new friend," Rivera smiled from his seat.

"If I said Chinese Mafia, the Triads that mean anything," a seated Gibbs asked.

"Nope, should it," Alejandro smiled slyly.

"Try the Black Dragons," Steve ventured.

"Prefer Red myself," Rivera replied looking at the pair.

"I don't know what you are talking about? But Red Dragons," Steve ventured.

"South American," Rivera smiled, "Yes those Red Dragons, they are a little misunderstood group."

"You involved?" Gibbs asked.

"From here?" as Alejandro laughed, "Pedro, Paloma's godson, was always the brightest, he reminded her, of our father. I trust you have a pleasant day Agent Gibbs, as I have nothing more to say."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived back at the Navy Yard, they found Fornell was making himself comfortable in Gibbs chair.

"Sorry Boss, couldn't stop him," Tim apologised.

"Since you seem to think you're Boss, what you got for us Tobias."

"Ever played roulette? Forget the Black Dragons…",Fornell began to say.

"Red is my lucky colour, but enlighten me," Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro," Fornell began to say, "And there was me thinking I had something for you."

"Fornell, we have just spent time with Rivera, and he mentioned the Red Dragons, and I think you can tell us more," as Gibbs indicated that Fornell vacated his desk.

"The Red Dragons…a more sophisticated Chinese criminal group," Tobias began to say "Which are, not only involved in human trafficking, but have moved cocaine and synthetic drugs from Peru to Panama. There are also reports of Chinese mafias in Mexico, trafficking precursor chemicals used in methamphetamine production."

"We got the connection then," Steve replied smiling.

"Human smuggling?" Sima asked frowning.

"Oh yes, it is an especially lucrative business for Chinese importers in Argentina, as Latin America is an important transit point for Chinese nationals seeking to enter the United States without visas. Chinese mafias reportedly, charge up to $60,000 per person, bringing Chinese immigrants to countries along Latin America's Pacific coast, including Ecuador and Columbia. Once in Latin America, many Chinese continue their journey north, using overland routes, travelling through Central America and Mexico before entering the United States," Fornell continued.

"Strewth, so not only drugs but people, neva' thought that," Sima replied.

"But, if you are not careful, you could blow the whole West Coast operation, I have been asked if we could maybe cool it a bit," Tobias added looking at the Australian.

"Like hell mate, we need to find who is smuggling the drugs to Australia," Steve began to say, "You cool it, I got a job to do."

"'Scuse here," Sima began to say, "The fatha', he is, as Tim said, a successful business man, importing clothing from where and do we have a name?"

"Kai Lee, China…Shanghai to be precise, and Taiwan," Tim announced.

"And do we have any gangs there?" Gibbs wondered.

"Looking Boss," as Tim typed at the keyboard, "Got the Flying Dragons, they are active there and Hong Kong, and here's the interesting bit, they have been said to be located in parts of Canada and Australia."

"I'm liking this less and less," Fornell replied shaking his head.

"Right we need to really sit and work out what's what," Gibbs ordered.

-oOo-

The team had moved to one of the conference rooms, and had laid all the information on the table. Tim had wired up a computer and a screen or two, they were ready to roll.

"Ok, what we got from the start is one dead Ozzie CPO, by name of Bruce Lee," Steve began to say.

"The fatha', Kai Lee importing clothing, from Shanghai, under the name of Kayleigh Fashions, the route seems to be Shanghai to LA and then from LA to Mexico and down to Peru," as Sima brought up a shipping map.

"I like the Mexican bit…not" Tony announced.

"What he exports to Peru and Mexico are unknown, as is the return route, but another route is L.A. to Australia," Sima continued.

"Tell me, if we go down that route" as Tony smiled, "The L.A. over the border to Mexico route, across from West to East picking up the old Reynosa route."

"Could we stop saying route? It annoys me," Fornell replied.

"Going back to the fatha', Bruce gets in touch with him saying that the motha' is dying and wants to make amends. The fatha' now sees a connection between LA and Sidney," Sima offered.

"Bonza, Sima, and father mentions, to the Flying Dragons in Shanghai, who mention the Black Dragons in L.A., who mention the Red Dragons who mention, Alejandro Rivera or Pedro," Steve added.

"Works for me can I pass on to my counterparts in L.A.?" Fornell enquired.

"Wait, but who was in the car with Pedro, if it was him. Tyler said Bruce was meeting Pedro, then, we have the Mexican connection. Could the other guy you saw be the father?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, he was in L.A. at the time, but some interesting transactions in his firm's accounts," Tim added bringing up something on the other screen.

"How convenient," Ellie replied, "But if we have the Dragons, maybe a Mexican Dragon?"

"Try Quetzalcoatl," Steve suggested.

"What?" Gibbs quizzed now looking at Steve.

"Quetzalcoatl, a Mexican Flying Dragon from folklore….." Steve answered.

"Now you are being silly," Fornell muttered.

"No, actually I got a message from home; they mentioned they had intercepted a message from a Q-9…"

"A what?" both Gibbs and Tony shouted.

"Boss, Q9 is in is an input method that uses only number keys on a numeric keypad to input Chinese characters into a digital device. Additional controls are usually available to reset the input method's state, and to switch to English letters, digits or punctuation."

"Too much information McGee, tell me in English," Gibbs now ordered.

"What Tim is saying, is we have the major player in Mexico, who is by the sounds of it, is Chinese," Steve translated.

"Well find him, I would say back over the border, so your shout, Fornell," as Gibbs turned to Tobias.

"Getting on blower," Tobias smiled.

"Think he's learnin'," Sima laughed at Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a couple of days later Tobias arrived in the bullpen, he said turn on ZNN, "We are just getting wind of this," as Gibbs switched on the TV, as he and his team, along with Steve and Sima watched the unfolding events. They didn't see Vance observe from the stairs.

It was reporting that gun battles had left at least 3 dead on the streets of Reynosa. It went on to report that the arrest, of the leader, of one of the main gangs, had led to the gang attacking federal officers. The dead were being described as "armed civilians".

"Got to love that expression," Tony laughed.

The situation was brought under control by late afternoon, but not before the FBI and the authorities had captured the leader of a known cartel by the name of Pedro, this had stirred the initial violence. The cartel had been dominant in Reynosa and the state of Tamaulipas for many years, but had been weakened by the death of Paloma Reynosa at the hands of her brother Alejandro Rivera, also known as Diego, the teacher, in September 2010. A Chinese national had also been killed, in what the FBI had called cross fire.

"At least they didn't mention us, the Australians," Steve said as Gibbs shut down the screen.

"Well looks like all's well that ends well, FBI gets to wrap up a drugs case, another section of the Reynosa Cartel is shut. Steve, you get your Australia side cleaned up too before the TS15," Vance offered.

"Well been a pleasa' to work with ya' Tony. Any time ya' are down unda', over the border, look me up. I'll sure show ya' the sites of Melbourne," Sima said, smiling at Tony.

"Fancy some amber fluid?" Tony now asked the group, "Since you don't fly home for another couple of days."

"Bonza', who's on the bell?" Sima questioned.

"I'll pay, least I can do," Tobias replied.

"Ace, good onya mate," Tony replied smiling, "Oh and Boss, the lingo was crystal clear in the end."

Gibbs just looked at the team and then Steve, who smiled and just shook his head.

THE END

Authors notes:-  
Chapter 1 :- The drug information came from a BBC World News report dated 25th March 2015 and the NSA incident as dated 30th March 2015.  
Chapter 2:- Authors note: Drongo = idiot, a no-hoper, a fool, and wuckers = worries, and Steve Owen is a fictional character from the BBC soap opera EastEnders, played by Martin Kemp of Spandau Ballet fame.  
Chapter 3 :- Tony did call Tim, McOz, in Judgement day (1) quote:-  
Thank you.  
The Great McOz has spoken. I need you to trace her cell.  
Wait, you want me to trace the director's cell? Forget it.  
Chapter 7 :-The events in this chapter were in fact taken from real news reports of the 17th April, names have been changed, but the events were real, except for the Chinese national, he is fiction, (I hope.)

I hope you all enjoy, and no insult is intended to my Australian friends.


End file.
